


合二为一（上）

by nenewang



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenewang/pseuds/nenewang
Summary: （下）鸽了，随缘填坑。





	合二为一（上）

**Author's Note:**

> （下）鸽了，随缘填坑。

“我们要到了，中校。”

西沉的太阳犹如燃烧的火球，直直地坠向地平线的边缘。落日的余晖浸染天空，层层血色之中，一架西科斯基从绵厚的云层下飞出。直升机越过科迪亚克岛白雪覆盖的山脉，螺旋桨搅动稀薄的空气，带起一阵轰鸣。纵然扑向迎头直上的横风，机身在凶险的气流中微微倾斜，西科斯基的黑影掠过光秃秃的崖壁，在颠簸中朝着群山间低平的谷地降落。  
齐格飞半躺在军用直升机经过改装的货舱座椅上，倚着坚实的隔板打着盹儿。一记撞击精准地捅在他的胳膊上，不轻不重，力道刚好。男人支支吾吾地闷哼一声，勉强算作回应，立即在盖着他肩膀的制服下醒了过来，他的眼皮还很沉，睫毛颤颤巍巍地抖动着，艰难地推拒困意的重压，脑子却已经猛然挣脱迷蒙，快速地活跃起来。  
阿拉斯加的凛风透进机舱，如同一只缠人的哈巴狗，跳上来用干燥冷寒的舌头舔弄他的脸颊。舷窗在他的视角之上，头顶军帽的帽檐遮住了眼前，这样的姿势，他只能瞧见浓郁的夕阳下飘散的晚霞。齐格飞于是坐起身，在深蓝色的军装从他膝盖上滑下去之前及时拦住。他动作流利地将制服套在身上，从衬衣和外套之间捞出夹在背后的头发，在重新系好武装带的同时，脑袋探向机窗，扫视着外头的景象。西科斯基越飞越低，茫茫雪色的环抱之下，银灰色的建筑群逐渐显现原貌，伫立的高楼在雪原占地广大，但远远算不上巍峨，在刀削斧劈的险峰中格外低调。  
齐格飞转过头，听见骨头传来咔哒的响声。下次应该把衣服枕在下面，他想着。默默动了动僵硬的脖子，手掌揉着颈后，随后正了正脑袋上的大檐帽。  
就在他对面，他注意到座椅上正襟危坐的新兵直勾勾地把视线钉在他的方向。  
那家伙叫什么来着，吉赛海尔还是吉赛伯特？仿佛溺水的人抓住了浮木一般死死地托着手里的枪，脊背挺得笔直，整个人绷紧了被安全锁栓在他的座位上。这孩子，齐格飞非常笃定比他自己加入军校时更年轻。他闪躲着不愿让长官发现他不礼貌的凝视，丝毫没意识到自己的眼珠子夸张到似乎都要瞪出来似的。头盔的束带紧紧地勒着菜鸟新兵的下巴，严肃的面容上，肌肉一阵阵地颤抖着，不知是出于恐惧还是因为飞机的摇晃。  
中校理解地朝他点点头，温和地用眼神鼓励着大男孩。他确信未来自己极少有机会和对方再度共事，可这仍然不代表他介意提供一些微小的安慰。  
放松，我们不是去刑场。齐格飞准备这么说，就在这个时候，驾驶舱的飞行员通知他们即将降落。再一考虑，他认为这话在眼下没准适得其反，中校抿着嘴，把打好的腹稿截断在舌头上。

半分钟后，直升机停在着陆点的标志划出的空旷地带。  
齐格飞弓身跃下，在旋翼和引擎运转的嘈杂中，终于抵达他的目的地。  
关于猎人学院，有一点齐格飞是对的，这里的确不是刑场。若要简单地将其视为军事院校，或许也并不是那么恰当。猎人学院是个巨大的实验室，每个学员都是它研究的对象，在这里，他们要通过层层筛选，经历为期二十四周的训练，直到他们的身体以及心理素质被改造到足够强健，可以合格地应对战场上的敌人。  
从外面看来，猎人学院给人的感觉和任何一个政府机构毫无差别，外墙规规整整的窗户展露出公事公办的冷漠，紧闭的机库大门昭示着基地的机密性。它的前身，是联合军防部队的试验场。自“通感”系统在此处于三年前首次链接搭桥成功，第一台机甲初战告捷之后，各国在造价高昂的钢铁巨人身上看到了希望，猎人计划一路大开绿灯。试验场一荣俱荣，随后扩建成招募培训新兵的军事基地。  
在齐格飞眼里，就和夏威夷的环太平洋纪念公墓，以及沿海的碎穹基地一样，猎人学院在某种意义上也是个纪念碑，记录着敌人留下的满目疮痍。它是一把刻度尺，测量着命运从入侵以来究竟发生了多少改变。  
五年前，第一只怪兽在旧金山登陆。那巨大的硅基生物是海上的歌利亚，自太平洋深处板块的裂缝间现形，随后长驱直入，在金门海峡横行无忌，肆虐妄为。坦克、飞机、导弹皆不是其对手，当核弹终于投入使用将怪兽击倒时，三个城市毁于一旦，数以万计的平民不幸遇难。  
而那仅仅是个开始。  
六个月后，第二只怪兽袭击了马尼拉。接着，是圣卢卡斯角。然后，轮到了香港。怪兽的入侵没有因为核弹的威慑而停止，反而在这种反击之下愈演愈烈。核武器的投放是为了奋起反抗，人类自身却饱受其害。都市夷为平地，污染的区域被隔离，大批的人口迁往内陆，比之更多的是不幸死于轰炸下怪兽毒血的感染者。  
制造新的军备迫在眉睫。  
猎人计划就在存亡之际应运而生。各国摒除成见，握手言和。各地顶尖的机械专家、工程师、军事精英汇聚成一支队伍，开始着手新的军事计划：为了迎击怪兽，人类唯有创造属于自己的巨兽——机甲。  
神经搭桥赋予了机甲驾驶可能性。比肩摩天大楼的铁甲钢拳逐渐在太平洋沿岸扭转局面。这一次人类改变了自己的命运。  
赢得战争的是机甲猎人，而操控它们的是两名连接在硅基计算机上的驾驶员。在发现对驾驶员的需求不逊于制造机甲的速度之后，猎人学院于怪兽入侵的第三年成立，广泛地招收学员。  
齐格飞本人并没有那么幸运享受在猎人学院得到一天洗礼的殊荣，就在猎人学院建立的前夕，他被预选为“屠龙勇士”的驾驶者，那是最后一台二代机，第三代机甲的雏形。他原本在诺福克军港服役，怪兽入侵日之后航母被调往太平洋执行任务。那时他还是个海军飞行员，负责协助远东战区的机甲，从旁作战。  
战斗结束之后，弗拉德·采佩什召见了他。  
齐格飞至今还记得他第一次见到联合防卫军最高统帅的场景，那个男人伤得不轻，医护人员围在身边像苍蝇一样打转，核动力的副作用使他鼻血不断，而将军的眼神却不改凌厉。他盯着齐格飞，不容置喙地宣布，他将给他一个改变一生的机会。  
齐格飞从没过问他被选中的理由，在军队里一个士兵从来不该问得不到答案的问题，那是浪费时间。或许是因为其他的人选都在开着F-22冲向怪兽发射响尾蛇导弹时，在怪兽的爪下粉身碎骨。又也许单纯是由于他是王牌飞行员之一。  
更重要的，齐格飞知道，他被选中是因为他和他的引导领航员哈根之间的默契。在军队，其他人总是戏称他们好比《珍珠港》里的那哥俩，然后哈根会大笑着说：“去你的，我才不要搞上齐格飞的女人。”但说真的，即便没有血缘关系，他们俩总是情同手足。哈根只比他大三个月，在他七岁的时候，齐格飞的母亲把家搬到哈根所住的街区。打那以后他们俩同进同出，参加军校，在同一支队伍并肩行动。  
那阵兴奋，直到现在依旧在齐格飞的手上震颤，肾上腺素让他的血液在血管里沸腾。这是他面对过的最危险的提议，把自己塞进一个钢铁罐头里，和一群怪物搏斗。当他转头看向哈根时，在挚友的脸上看到相同的表情。  
他知道，他和他一样，无法拒绝。  
……  
在他们作为“屠龙勇士”的机师大获全胜的十八个月之后，同样的人，同样的时间，同样的办公室。  
弗拉德的脸冷漠得毫无血色，怒气却比任何时候都鲜活。  
“不要让我看到你出现在这里，从今天起，你不再属于联合防卫军。”  
“长官——”  
“闭嘴，游侠，我不需要听到任何废话。”  
统帅霍然起身，严酷的眼神狠狠地扫过来，不留情面地警告着齐格飞。弗拉德是个暴君，他从来都是。齐格飞无可奈何地默默退后，明白此刻辩解无济于事。更何况，他向来不是能言善辩的人。  
并且，在这件事上，他没有资格替当事人辩护。  
他痛苦地转过头去，口腔里满是苦涩。他必须面对他，哪怕他深知，这一次他再也无法在哈根的脸上，看到和自己相同的表情。  
怪兽入侵的第五年，游侠哈根因为违纪被开除出队。

就像他从没过问自己被选中为驾驶员的理由一样，齐格飞没有多问哈根被踢出队伍的原因。他从来不问早已知道答案的问题，那只是浪费时间。  
几天之后，弗拉德命令他前往猎人学院，选拔新的搭档。他没有闲心给齐格飞独自应对失去挚友孤独之感的体贴。  
毕竟，眼下是战争年代，碎穹基地没有余裕来承担缺失机甲守护的风险。  
直升机降落的时候，负责接待他的人早已等候多时。  
栗色头发的女子身材娇小，在西科斯基螺旋桨掀起的风浪下似乎要被吹拂而去。她的步伐有些蹒跚，瞧上去行动笨拙。过了几秒齐格飞才意识到支撑着对方行走的双腿是义肢，男人赶紧大步向前，避免给她造成不必要的波折。  
“中校，”对方礼貌地和他握手，简洁明了地知会道，“他准备好了，现在就可以见您。”  
齐格飞抬起头，最后望了一眼这幢风雪掩映中的铁灰色大楼，跟在她身后走进对其他驾驶员而言分外亲切，于他却全然陌生的基地。  
他并不清楚他会在此处得到什么。但有一点了然于胸。  
正如十几个月前他的人生轨迹发生偏转一样，改变命运的时刻又到了。  
* * * * *  
戈尔德·穆吉克出生于军人世家。人到中年，有着精心打理的胡须和头发，体格富态。  
曾经穆吉克家族军功赫赫，跻身名门，只可惜老祖宗留下的勋章与军衔非但没有成为后人的榜样，反倒变成了子子孙孙们固步自封的借口。在戈尔德的身材就像吹气球一样膨胀起来之后，家族恢复往日荣光的痴梦终于黯然收场，纵然刚愎自傲，穆吉克一族也不得不承认家道中落的事实。  
大概是老天也看不过眼穆吉克的没落，决定最后再推一把。穆吉克家族的继承人到了不惑之年竟交了一把好运，凭着种种关系在猎人学院混上一官半职，负责学员们的心理建设，让他们为通感做好必要准备。对此，戈尔德本人却颇为不屑，他的自尊心比他的外表更为庞大，认定自己担任心理分析师的职务是大材小用。戈尔德本人更属意突袭专家的工作，觉得自己完全能够胜任，因此总有种屈尊降贵之感，又时时担心被别人看轻了能力，背后遭人嘲笑，故而总是惺惺作态，端着架子。  
他极度自负，同时，又非常自卑。也许是他认为平日里在猎人学院，没人能够聪明到体会他的卓识高见，这位分析师一见到齐格飞便喋喋不休地大抒己见。  
齐格飞刚一踏进办公室，和他打过招呼寒暄两句之后，戈尔德的嘴就没个停歇，唾沫横飞地抨击着现下的局势。他先是声音洪亮地嘲笑巴拿马基地的存在徒有其表，转而又大嚷着量产机甲都是一堆劣质货，应该在沿海地区建一道高墙，把怪兽全部挡在外面去。戈尔德越说越到兴头，最后竟忘了自己就站在一个机甲驾驶者面前，滔滔不绝地抱怨起猎人学院的学员来。  
“……这群兔崽子，哪里有什么正派人的样子。哼，当兵？在我那个年代，他们只配沦落街头。怎么，现在倒指望他们来当英雄啦？这就是群小混混，让他们开机甲，迟早有一天得骑到你头上去！下一步还要怎么办？干脆把瘾君子、重刑犯都从监狱里放出来，也让他们上战场好啦！”  
“戈尔德先生，”饶是齐格飞的性格，也被他的口无遮拦刺得微微皱眉，中校有些好笑地提醒他自己来到这里的目的，制止对方继续夸夸其谈下去，“关于游侠选拔的安排……”  
分析师没料到他的高谈阔论没引起基地来的军官半点共鸣，他原以为这男人能够赏识自己的才华，一时间感到一阵自取其辱的语塞。“当然，当然。”戈尔德慌忙不迭地嘟囔着，语气里充斥着忿忿不平。  
胖男人转过身，慢慢地踱到饰着兽爪型底脚的老式书桌后。戈尔德的办公室很宽敞，不知怎么的，作为主人他倒在这里寸步难行，不时得吸气收腹，或是抬头挺胸，避开障碍。他在这间办公室里摆放了太多的东西，两把带靠背的厚重椅子，一盏茶几，一张小沙发，墙纸柔和的颜色令这里和碎穹基地的诊室大相径庭，瞧上去更像舒适的私人住宅的书房。在最显眼的位置，挂上了主人所取得的证书和奖项。毋庸置疑，戈尔德很看重他的荣誉。  
他装腔作势地整理了一下书桌上的摆设，吹毛求疵地将相框的位置挪动了一寸，好让照片里的人像对准齐格飞的眼睛。随后戈尔德才扶着椅子的扶手，架着他壮硕的身躯坐了下来。他拖拖拉拉地将左手边的一沓资料推到桌前，不知道的，倒以为他是个魔术师，正在向观众展示道具。  
末了，戈尔德仰起下巴，敷衍又倨傲地开口：  
“明天上午十点，选拔会在格斗室举行。我叫菲奥蕾为你在学院安排了房间，今晚你可以好好休息。这些，是我为你亲自挑选的搭档候选人，”他伸出手指戳了戳面前的文件，“你可以拿回房间里翻阅。”  
齐格飞瞟了他一眼。  
“不必了，我可以在这里看完。”他说，“毕竟你比我更清楚这些人选，如果我有问题也好尽早向你请教。以免未来有一天，他们哪个骑到我头上去，不是吗？”  
中校冷眼看着戈尔德涨红了脸，一如他预料之中的那样，对方就像只被戳胀了的河豚，对他引用他的话语勃然大怒，挤在椅子里上气不接下气。若不是因为自己的身份，齐格飞毫不怀疑他会大吼着让自己管好嘴巴。通常的，齐格飞会为如此不留情面的回答而内疚，但此刻不属于那种情况之一。要是说他在接触到戈尔德的三分钟之内，还不想对这个分析师妄加评判的话，现在，他已经完完全全明白过来，此人的确就是个庸碌之辈。而想到正是这个人，负责筛选参加选拔的人员，令齐格飞愈加不齿。  
机甲驾驶者兀自站在书桌前，翻阅起眼前的档案。他没有找个地方坐下，这使得戈尔德很不自在。办公室彻底安静了下来，静到只能听到齐格飞翻动纸页的动作，以及戈尔德一直未曾间断的粗重呼吸。齐格飞浏览着文件上的信息，余光扫过一张桌面的距离后，眼睛滴溜溜地转个不停的男人，知道戈尔德在审视着他，眼睛里满是盘算。  
齐格飞从档案上抬起眼，视线越过手中的阻隔，直接对上对方的双眼。戈尔德被这突如其来的对视惊了一跳，仓皇失措地扭过头去，装作他对齐格飞的想法不屑一顾。分析师的手探向桌上的茶杯，想要依靠啜饮茶饮摆出一副镇定的模样，却不料在端起杯子的时候打了个哆嗦，红茶瞬间泼洒出来，沾湿了杯托下垫着的东西。  
戈尔德立即骂骂咧咧地掏出手帕，掸掉裤子上溅到的水渍。他移开面前的杯子，有些嫌恶地抓起那份打湿的玩意儿，随手想要扔进身边的废纸篓里，又恍然意识到自己不能这么做，生硬地停了下来。戈尔德小心翼翼地瞥了齐格飞一眼，思忖着自己的举动是否引起注意，他假情假意地胡乱擦了擦手中的东西，拉开抽屉，掩人耳目地快速塞进去——  
“请等等。”齐格飞猛地截住他的动作，手臂几乎扑在了桌子上，及时地捏住一角。这份现在同时在他和戈尔德手中的牛皮纸文件袋，就和等待齐格飞过目的档案袋毫无二致。中校意识到他试图掩藏什么，死死地攥紧拳头，指节泛起白色。戈尔德的双手紧紧拽着文件袋的边缘，妄图在角力中占到上风。  
“这……这不在候选人名单上！”情急之下，胖男人大声辩解道。  
“戈尔德先生，请容许我提醒你，选拔期间我有权利查看任何人的资料。”  
“我只是按照将军的命令行事——”  
“将军的命令，”齐格飞危险地眯起眼睛，一字一顿地开口，“是希望我找到新的搭档。”  
胖男人明白过来，齐格飞是铁了心要拿到他手中的文件，假借最高统帅的威名也无法震慑游侠的决心。戈尔德丧气地松开手，齐格飞顺势将文件一把夺过。“这个人不可能成为你的搭档……”分析师嗫嚅地争辩。  
齐格飞充耳不闻，不管戈尔德说什么，在这样的情况下，听起来都只像减轻责任的开脱。中校心情复杂地望着手中档案的封面，牛皮纸沾了水，洇染一圈深重的颜色，如此凄惨的样子，仿佛在无声地控诉着主人所受的不公待遇。齐格飞并不知道掀开档案之后，他会面对一个怎样的学员，也许真的如同戈尔德所说，这个人劣迹斑斑，无法和他共同驾驶。但无论如何，选拔期间，每个人都应该有相同的机会被引荐给他，而这个人不值得被埋没在戈尔德徇私舞弊的劣行下。  
他微不可察地叹息一声，尽量平复心情，不让自己带上任何偏见或是袒护，接着翻开了文件。这份档案，属于名为迦尔纳的猎人学院第三期学员。照片上的男人面无表情，白色的头发令他在背景墙前分外突兀，他的下巴消瘦，嘴唇拘谨地抿合。这一切都该让他瞧上去麻木呆滞，可这个迦尔纳的眼睛却充满神采，电蓝色的瞳仁折射着一股难以言说的倔劲。  
他还很年轻，比齐格飞小七岁。又是一个孩子，中校不禁在心中感慨道，悲伤地领悟到这场战役已经将越来越多的人卷入其中。齐格飞的眼睛快速地掠过对方的身体数据，和迦尔纳的照片上所表现出的一样，这个人的体重远差标准，身高倒是轻松合格。这些不是硬指标。齐格飞压下胸口隐隐开始涌动的遗憾，继续读下去。  
自然，如果迦尔纳成为他的搭档，他能穿着两层铠甲吊在机械臂上支撑多久，会是个亟待观察的问题。  
根据档案上的记录，迦尔纳并非第一次参加猎人学院的培训。一年半前猎人学院成立的初期，他就加入招募成为第一批学员。结业之后，迦尔纳并没有成为游侠，他作为技术顾问被分配到南美基地，负责监控机甲状态。显然机甲驾驶员的课业不仅仅止于上场杀敌的训练。迦尔纳在巴拿马城工作了四个月，又毅然放弃了一切，重新回到科迪亚克岛，参加新的招生。原因不明。  
“该学员已报名第四期游侠培训计划。”  
齐格飞无声地阅读着文件上的标注，默默地记下这份呼之欲出的执念。他挑挑眉，好奇究竟是什么理由让这个人坚持不懈地回到这个地方，寻求驾驶机甲的机会。迦尔纳的毅力令他印象深刻，但挑选搭档并不只看一个人可以执着到何种程度，至少他得有什么成绩足够证明自身的价值……  
中校径自跳到模拟测试的那部分。突然地，齐格飞瞪大了双眼，目不转睛地盯着纸张上的数字，那字迹因为水痕而晕染得模糊了边缘，在他的脑中却清晰可见。他的心脏狂跳起来，脸颊被兴奋烧得滚烫，狂喜和惊叹在脊背上四处窜动，紧随而来的，一阵怒火在他的胸腔中爆开。  
“你疯了吗，你看过这个男人的档案吗？！”他差点要揪着戈尔德的领子，把对方从椅子上提起来，“五十一投，五十一杀！而你把他的档案拿来垫茶杯？”  
老天啊，这实在是……即使模拟测试终归和实际作战千差万别，但这零失误的成绩，哪怕是齐格飞这样战绩辉煌的驾驶员，也要对迦尔纳刮目相看。  
“他根本就不可能成为一个游侠！他没有通感兼容性，根本没办法和任何人通感！”  
戈尔德不甘示弱地在桌子后反驳，修剪整齐的胡须在嘴唇上抖动着。  
的确，就像分析师所申诉的那样，在迦尔纳的档案上，通感测验的那一栏上两次都盖着不予通过的印章。作为一个对通感经验丰富的男人，齐格飞明白通感的重要性，良好的神经链接是启动机甲装置的前提。正是由于这一点，驾驶机甲的两名游侠，大多是同胞兄弟、结发夫妻，再不济，也最少结识已久，默契深厚。  
重点在于，齐格飞并没有亲生兄弟，他唯一亲如手足的那个搭档如今失去资格。这也是他为什么来到猎人学院的原因。就相处的时间而言，每个候选人和他都素未谋面，这意味着他和每个人的默契都是待定的，没有人敢笃定自己与他有着百分之百的通感同步率。在这样的情况下，死守着两次测验的结果，把明明和其他人置于同一起点的男人排除出去，真的是正确的判断吗？  
“无意冒犯，但我才是那个挑选搭档的人。我想，我比你更了解谁有资格和我进行通感。”  
齐格飞加重语气。他的声音很诚恳，这会儿听上去既像命令，又带着请求：“他在哪儿，明天的选拔他能出现吗？你必须通知他到场。”  
他将档案递回给戈尔德，担心对方早已忘记迦尔纳的长相。分析师不甘不愿地接过摊开的文件，望了眼齐格飞脸上的表情，气鼓鼓地低头扫了扫桌上的档案。他抬起头，又瞪了齐格飞好几眼，最终退败下来。  
“观看选拔并没有限制……你明天能在观众里见到他，如果他有兴趣出现的话。”  
* * * * *  
长棍破开空气，携着劲力，不由分说地劈向面门。齐格飞向后倾斜上身，敏捷地闪过单刀直入的攻击，绕至对手的身后，在对方尚未来得及转身应对前，迅速地将手中的木棍撬进身前男人的腋下。接着，屈起膝盖，顶向男人的腿部，一气呵成地将选拔者架在铺设地胶的格斗场上。  
如果他没有记错，这是候选名单上的最后一位人选。齐格飞从对方的胳膊下抽出武器，收回跪在地上的右腿，从维纶革垫上站起身。  
“……刚刚是一比零。”菲奥蕾抱着胸前的平板电脑，手指划过屏幕，匆忙地在上面戳戳点点，记录着结果。栗发女孩在台阶上抬起脑袋，后脑勺正好挡住墙面上五楼的标识。她偷偷张望了一眼旁边此次选拔的负责人，纠结着咬了咬嘴唇，尴尬地宣布比分。  
“看起来，你亲自挑选的人都不太适合成为我的搭档。”  
齐格飞转过脸，冲栈桥上的旁观者开口。格斗训练室东面的入口直通平台，这样的设计，使得人能够占据更好的视野，将正对的竞技场尽收眼底。乍一看，栈桥令人想到古罗马斗兽场贵族们的观赏台。而此时此刻，戈尔德靠在栏杆后，暴怒地攥紧护栏，活像个遭到抵抗无法处死角斗士的无能皇帝。  
中校摇摇头，并没有感到太多遗憾，他将戈尔德抛至脑后，不再理会。齐格飞抓着长棍，走向格斗室的另一头。  
他其实挺喜欢这个地方的，在安克雷奇，基地里也有格斗室。格斗训练是游侠们培养默契缺一不可的环节之一，没有怪兽侵袭的日子里，当他们完成巡视任务，齐格飞和哈根要把近一半的时间花在训练室里。在平时他们能越快、越精准地截住对方的招式，到了战场上，搭档间的配合也就越滴水不漏。  
安克雷奇的格斗室有着一种粗制滥造的原始感，管道与缆线赤裸裸地在污迹斑斑的墙壁爬过，铁锈棕红的颜色感染了室内的氛围，让人产生出一种下一秒蒸汽就要填满整个房间的错觉。这里则不然，猎人学院格斗室的色彩是冷漠、金属、充斥着未来感的。地嵌的钢化玻璃下，发光二极管透出白光，烘托着训练室显现出几分电子都市的迷幻。  
齐格飞走到散打摔跤垫的边缘，几步开外的地方，聚集着一群对他接下来的打算拭目以待的人。他们之中，有已经得到通知即将前往基地工作的学员，也有才入学院不久的新生，被击败的落选者定定地站在竞技场外，似乎在殷切地渴望着得到第二次机会。  
“还有谁想要试试吗？”  
齐格飞的双眼扫过人群，高声问道。  
格斗室即刻变得吵闹起来，嘈杂的人声在黑压压的看客间涌动。中校有种错觉，倒以为自己又回到了中学的课堂上，每个人都在为心血来潮的分组任务而交头接耳。他看到有人推了一把身边站着的学员，笑着怂恿着对方前来一试。后者，尽管跃跃欲试，却还是退后一步，又羞又恼地锤了好事者一拳。  
那个人呢，他会来吗？  
男人的视线四处搜寻着，试图在眼前密密麻麻的人海中找到那一点特殊的白色。汗水渗出来，浸湿他的掌心。长棍在齐格飞的手中变得滑溜溜的，不易于拿稳。而他眼下的注意力完全不在手中的木棍上。悬而未决的不安堵在他的喉咙，他从未如此紧张地等待过一个他素未谋面的陌生人。  
他一定会来的，齐格飞告诉自己，如果那个男人这么执着于成为一名游侠，那么他一定会出现在此处，他和他的相遇就是必然。  
然后，就像调酒师停下了手上吭哧吭哧的动作，凿好的冰球终于滑进醇厚的酒液，琅琅的声音蓦地在喧闹之中撞了进来。蝉鸣般的窃窃私语因为这声回应，渐渐不由自主地接二连三地戛然而止。  
“我。”那个回应者如是简短地宣告了存在。  
在场的观众无一不侧过脸，不约而同地看向声音传来的方向。格斗室的入口前熙熙攘攘，一阵推搡之后，围观的学员们神色各异地打量了眼旁人的表情，随后自觉地退后一步，在人群中给这位挑战者让出一条路来。  
齐格飞凝神屏息，目不转睛地望着这条一如分开的红海般的通路尽头的男人。来者步履稳健，自信从容。他踏着靴子，脚步却悄无声息。挺直的脊背透露着军人的仪态，微微低下的下巴抵消了几分孤高之感。  
直到他走近到他眼前，齐格飞才惊觉，对方并不如他预先设想的那样青涩，相反地，脸上浮现着与年龄不相符的成熟。他的头发皑皑如雪，洁白的皮肤在冷光之下透着拒人于外的非人之感，金色的耳钉折射着闪光，在电蓝色的双眼前交织出诡谲的色彩，深邃地像是要将人吸入其中。  
他站在地胶的边缘外，同样默不作声地注视着齐格飞。  
“迦尔纳，对吗？”  
齐格飞将手中的长棍递过去，表示他接受与他的比试。虽然他用的是疑问句，语气里如假包换的是全然肯定。  
迦尔纳微微歪着脑袋，仰起头看着他。从对方毫无变化的表情上，齐格飞无法判断出他在想着什么，但男人清楚对方并不对他认识他这个事实感到意外。迦尔纳接过长棍，轻轻点头。  
中校退回竞技场的尽头，摘下箍在手腕上的皮筋，熟练地把长发在脑后束起。  
他的对手脱去外套，露出里面黑色的背心。扎实健美的肌肉紧紧地伏在他的臂膀上，线条精悍好似草原潜伏的猎豹。迦尔纳蹲下身，取掉脚上的靴子，踏进摔跤垫。  
同时地，两个人握着手中相同的武器，行至竞技场的中心，深深地凝视了对方一眼，向彼此鞠躬。随后各自朝后面退三大步。  
这是格斗训练的礼仪，一段肢体对话的起点。  
齐格飞双手握住长棍的底部，犹如举起一柄长剑，双腿分开，站成弓步，蓄势待发。就在他的对面，迦尔纳用右手擒住格斗的武器，木棍的尖端触碰地面，隐约显出几分巨枪一般的英姿。  
突然地，刚才还沉静如水的蓝色双眼狂热起来，疯狂地燃起赤色的火焰。  
就这样，一切开始了。  
木制的长棍剑一般地挥向前方。噹的一声闷响，武器在空气中碰撞。迦尔纳反抬起手，格挡住齐格飞的先发制人。这是第一击。就像两只猛虎为了争夺领地，各自在占据的山丘上等待时机，锋利的爪子蠢蠢欲动地在地上刨出刻印。短兵相接的试探过后，一种短暂的平衡呈现在两者之间，两根长根交叉着，力量不分伯仲。  
还要有所保留吗？阴影之下，迦尔纳扬起下巴。  
不，是时候动点真格了。齐格飞的嘴角不自觉地缓和，竟然微笑了起来。  
白发的男人率先突破僵局，挥舞着长棍刺向对手。好快。齐格飞暗自惊叹。他自顾不暇地迎击着迦尔纳的攻势，有惊无险地截下每一局突刺。迦尔纳的动作行云流水，充满攻击性，肉食动物一般精准地逼向比他年长的游侠，使得他连连后退。然而齐格飞的状态也不能归于下风，男人握紧手中的武器，机巧地架开对方的刺击，乘胜追击地踏近一步，缩短两者之间的距离。  
没有人在计数，因为比分在眼下已经失去了意义。  
又一次地，齐格飞斩向他面前的对手。爆发力的一击令迦尔纳双膝一屈，差点失去重心。后者迅速调整过来，重摆架势。这一次，他的右手紧握着长棍的上端，左手五指伸展，掌心紧贴着下端。齐格飞不疑有他，继续对决。武器挑动风声，划过一道呼啸，当他手中的棍子再次叠上迦尔纳的兵器时，一股韧劲从下面喷薄而出。  
糟糕。那是个误判。在齐格飞惊觉他踩入陷阱时，迦尔纳借着手中的长棍，竭力一挑，将身材高大的男人掀翻在地。齐格飞就势单膝跪地，堪堪稳住身体，他刚刚抬起头，挑战者的兵器穷追不舍地戳至他面前，挑衅似的抵在他的喉咙。  
撞击的疼痛火辣辣地在背后灼烧着，比这疼痛更烫人的，是齐格飞身体里的血液。他盯着神色淡漠的学员，本该被这样的态度所激怒，然而却克制不住地用欣赏的眼光打量着他。没有比这更令人尽兴的对手了，男人快意地吹了口气，弄开额前垂下的头发，迫不及待地站起来。  
下一击，他要赢回来。  
迦尔纳闪着身，躲过开门见山的进击。躲避随后再抬起双手的一两秒间隙让齐格飞得到空隙，年长的男人一鼓作气地格住他的动作，轻易地制住迦尔纳的手臂，毫不犹豫地将对方从他的肩上摔了出去。  
旁观的人群发出一道感同身受的低呼。  
远远未到极限，年轻的学员侧过身，直起盘压在地面的腿。  
并没有言语，当视线交汇时，齐格飞与迦尔纳的眼中都折射着前所未有的认真与紧绷。  
这是最后一击。无须有人宣布，他们同时在心中敲响最后的鸣钟。  
如若两人手中的不是仅供训练使用的木制长棍，而是真刀真枪的冷兵器，只怕此时兵戎相见，双方手中的兵器早已在多次的交锋下迸溅出火星。大剑与长枪，骑士与武者，仿佛来自史诗的勇士在此处相遇，共同上演着动人心魄的决斗。  
仿佛早已预知了对手的想法，每一次齐格飞挥动长棍，迦尔纳便截挡住他的进击，而每一次迦尔纳戳刺长棍，齐格飞就斩断他的侵袭。他们相贴得如此之近，就连思维都毫无间隙。恍然间，这段肢体的对话已经不再是肉体的搏斗，却更像是一支危险的舞蹈，在那儿他们的手掌触碰着彼此的身体，在和谐之中争夺着将舞步带向自己的节奏。  
最终，是迦尔纳抢先一步，干脆利落地将齐格飞捋倒在地。白发男人以迅雷不及掩耳之势分开双腿，跨坐在游侠的身体上，长棍重重地捅在齐格飞耳畔的摔跤垫上。棍子轱辘着从手中滑了出去，肩胛骨防不胜防地磕上竞技场的地面，齐格飞抬起眼，看向压在他躯体上重量的主人。他胸口的起伏，鼻间的喘息，在这一瞬间，通过肢体的接触，变得与他紧密相连。电蓝色的双眼愣愣地注视着齐格飞，接着仿佛意识到了什么一般，迦尔纳突然变得有点儿不自在，迟疑着想要离开眼下的姿势。  
就是这一秒的分神——  
齐格飞即刻翻身，当机立断地擒住迦尔纳的双手，将对方压在身下。  
猝不及防地沦为败者，迦尔纳吃惊地瞪大眼睛，忍不住因为生硬的碰撞吃痛闷哼。  
“够了，中校！我们都看够了！”戈尔德不耐烦的大喊在头顶盘旋。  
游侠漫不经心地瞥了眼不好发作的分析师，脸上露出扫兴的神色。他从迦尔纳的身上离开，俯下身朝同他交战的对手伸出手。后者毫不犹豫地握住他递过来的帮助，在齐格飞的拉动下从垫子上站起来。  
“但愿下次还能和你真正尽情地一战。”齐格飞真诚地说。  
在迦尔纳的脸上，他看到与自己毫无二致的期待。这个男人同样赞赏着他的能力。然而，那双蓝眼睛扫了扫格斗室的栈桥，燃烧的赤焰又再度冰封。  
迦尔纳摇摇头，平静地回答：“能够和你比试，我发自内心地感到荣幸。只是我想，我恐怕不会再得到这样的机会了。”  
“我倒不这么认为，迦尔纳。恰恰相反，我看未来我们的机会还有很多。”齐格飞笑着宣布，“因为，从今天起，你就是我的搭档。”


End file.
